


Broken Wings

by Leonawriter



Series: Family AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dark Character, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a prequel to 'Daedalus Rising', in some ways.  Crow becomes a Dark Signer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

_Death is not the end_

They’d been chasing him for some time now, and he was starting to get impatient - he needed to get back to the others, back to Yuusei and Jack and everyone else.

He didn’t have _time_ for this.

He’d dueled one after another of the Security men, and they just kept coming.

_Death is the credits rolling._

And there it was - that crevice that he’d been aiming towards.  The wings should be working fine, and the men on their ordinary D-Wheels shouldn’t be able to follow him after _this_.

He picked up speed, kept up momentum, revved the engine, and twitched his hands over the handle to release the wings.

And then there he was, in flight once again, laughing in the wind.

  
_The movie was over a while ago_.

He was halfway across when he noticed that there was something wrong.

He could hear it, jiggling away somewhere in there, he knew the Blackbird too well not to notice she had a cough going on.

But not now.  It couldn’t be now, not there, not-

 _Oh, gods.  Not here,_ were his last thoughts.

He was still in the air.  The wing mechanism on the left side buckled, and dipped, the Blackbird falling like a rock into the abyss.

_No!_

This couldn’t be happening.

Someone!

This could _not_ be happening.

_Anyone!_

He was falling, and there’d be no way out, but there had to be _some_ way-

…

……

_**“** **You wish not to die, bird with broken feathers?  I could GRANT that WISH.”** _

A tear rolled down his cheek, as he still tried to control the bike in a futile attempt.

_The kids.  The kids, they’re-_

The next thing he knew, he was accepting, desperate, needing that chance and not caring of the consequences.

He _could not_ think of the consequences.

The purple was a neat addition, though.

_But hey, there’s always time for a crappy sequel._


End file.
